The Labyrinth's Queen
by ILoveErik1870
Summary: Lexa a 16 year old who's wish gets her much more than she asked for, makes her way through the Labyrinth and finds a surprise at the end of it... a prophecy, one that had waited ages to be fulfilled.
1. Chapter 1

"What you doin' here girly?"

"Why don't you come with us?"

"Yeah, so we can take of yo head. Ahhahaah!"

"No!" She screamed running as fast as she could through the dense forest. Soon coming to a dead end she tried to climb up the large boulder that stood in her way.

"Where she go?"

"Girl we gonna take off yo head, so get on back here."

Lexa continued trying to climb over the boulder. It seemed to be her only way out and those dang fireys were about to find her. "There she is, haha, come here girly."

"No, stay away from me." Lexa yelled picking up a long branch. She swung it out in front of her and the fireys dodged it by throwing their heads in the air. "Don't come any closer."

"Oh, come on girl we just wanna take yo head off." One firey spoke as it caught it's head and threw it at her. Lexa gasped and dropped the branch before the head fell to her feet. Kicking it away she tried to quickly pick the branch up once more but another firey kicked it away. Suddenly a loud howl like sound boomed through the air. Many rocks began rolling through the forest and rushed right in front of Lexa knocking down the fireys, a few of their heads began to roll away with the rocks. As the firey bodies chased down their heads the rocks were soon out of sight, along with the fireys. Letting out a sigh of relief Lexa fell to the ground to catch her breath. Shlump, shlump, shlump… the sound of footsteps, they were coming closer, Lexa became more than frightened. She stood and picked the branch up once more.

"Who's there?" She asked, trying to be brave. No one answered, Lexa called out again. "Who's there?!" She demanded. Suddenly a large creature came into view, it had orange fur and horns.

"Ludo, friend!" He spoke. "Ludo, friend." He assured her. However, Lexa was too shocked by now, she had been through so much and finally just gave out she fainted and fell to the forest floor. Ludo shlumped over to her and picked her up. He began walking toward the Goblin City, rather past the Goblin City and toward the castle.

 **Earlier That Day…**

"Lexa, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, you cannot go to that concert!" Her mother scolded.

"But Mom! All my friends are going." She pleaded following her mother down the stairs of their home. Her mother turned around and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Lexa, I told you already, you are to young to go to that concert by yourself-" She began.

"I won't be by myself, my friends-" Lexa tried.

"No and that is final!" Her mother yelled. Lexa grunted and stomped back up the stairs and to her room. The front door closed and Lexa's uncle walked through.

"What happened? I could hear the yelling from outside." He commented placing a stack of books he had been carrying on the small table that held car keys and mail.

"Your niece wants to go to a concert, I told her no, she's much to young to go off by herself like that, on the other side of the city, without family!" Her younger brother put his hand up for her to stop.

"I understand, when is this concert?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Tomorrow." She told him throwing her hands up in the air. "I wish she just understood how dangerous it could be." She explained.

"Maybe, take her to do something else then, it might take her mind off of the concert." He offered.

"Are _you_ giving _me_ parenting advice?" She asked with a bit of a smile. "You don't even have kids."

"Hey I was one, so were you, this is stuff you should already know." He joked.

"Maybe you could take her out? I'm going to be busy with the little ones all night." She spoke.

"Hey where are the twins?" He asked.

"Sleeping, they're only four months old, what do you expect?" She questioned.

"Eh?" He shrugged. "You take care of the five month old twins and I'll handle the real challenge, a 16 year old girl." He joked.

"Thanks Toby." She smiled.

"No thing sis." He smiled. His flashed him a smile before head to the kitchen to get some dishes down before the twins woke up. "Hey Sarah?" He called.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I brought some old books over, thought Lexa might want them. Oh there are a few kiddie books you could read to the twins I guess." He told her.

"Okay, call Lexa down, she can sort through the ones she wants." Sarah told him.

"Sure thing." He called back before heading up the stairs. Third door on the left…knock, knock, knock. "Lexa? It's uncle Toby. I brought some books, thought you might be interest-" The door opened.

"You brought books?" She asked, half excited, still half upset.

"Yeah, wanna take a look? Just leave the baby books, they're for Lily and Tobias." He told her. "You know I was thinking, maybe we could go to the bookstore, or something tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Why? Did mom put you up to this?" She asked.

"No it was my idea actually." He told her. Lexa sighed and smiled a bit.

"Fine, but only because your my favorite uncle."

"I'm your only uncle, you little punk." He joked punching her arm lightly. Lexa laughed a little before the two headed down stairs. "Okay there they are, and I'll see you tomorrow." He told her before opening the front door.

"See ya uncle Tob." Lexa waved before going over to the stack of books.

"Bye Toby," Sarah yelled from the kitchen.

"See you later." He yelled back before closing the door.

Lexa began sifting through the books, she'd read a few of them already. Then there were the baby books. Picking up the books she did one more, quick look, when a little red one caught her eye. The title was in faded gold lettering, Labyrinth. Interesting Lexa thought before putting on top of her stack.


	2. Chapter 2

"Give me the child." Lexa read out loud her brown eyes paying close attention to each word. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child that you have stolen." Suddenly there was a loud clash of thunder. Lexa's head snapped up toward the window. The lightening illuminating her dark room. Lexa used a flashlight to read as she sat on her bed. "For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great…you have no power over me."

Lexa had found the book in a pile that uncle Toby had given her. "And with these words the Goblin King knew he was powerless against the young maiden. He had no choice but to return the child." As Lexa finished the book she turned off her flashlight and stared at the wall as more lightening illuminated her room. It was late in the afternoon, dinner would be in a couple hours and Lexa was enchanted with the book she found. Clicking her flashlight back on and turning to the beginning of the book she read the whole thing through once more.

"Lexa?" Sarah knocked on the door. "Lexa, darling wake up. Dinner is ready, you father won't be home until later." She spoke through the door. "Lexa?" Turning the knob and walking in Sarah saw her daughter sleeping with a book handing out of her hands, the flashlight still on. Flipping the light switch on Sarah walked over to her daughter. "You fell asleep reading again." She spoke taking the book out of her hand and brushing Lexa's Brown hair away from her face. This made Lexa wake up.

"Oh, sorry." She said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Looking up at her mother she was met with a shocked expression. "What?" She asked.

"Where did you get this book?" Sarah asked rubbing her thumb across the familiar lettering.

"Ugh, it was in the stack that uncle Toby brought." She told her mother. "Why?"

"This shouldn't be here. I-you can't have this." Sarah spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Lexa asked confused. "It's a really good book."

"No, no." Sarah stood up and practically ran out of the room. Lexa sat there for a moment confused before running after her mother.

"Mom?" She called as she ran down the stairs. "Mom?" She asked looking all over the house, finally finding her in her father's office. "Mom! What are you doing, stop!" She screamed.

"No, we need to get rid of this." Sarah told her as she tore pages out of the book and shoved them into the shredder.

"Mom! Stop it. Are you crazy?!" Lexa yelled trying to pull the book out of her mother's hands.

"Lexa, stop!" Sarah yelled as she ripped another page out. Lexa had a few tears threatening to run down her face.

"No, mom no!" She yelled. "I-I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!" She screamed running out of the room and slamming the door shut behind her. Sitting on the stairs she began to cry. Sniffling a bit she noticed the shredder had stopped. Lexa chocked back her tears and whipped a few off her face. "Mom?" She called. She became a little worried when no one answered.

Standing up Lexa made her way down the stairs. Walking up to the office door she tried again. "Mom, are you alright?" She asked. No answer. Grabbing the door knob she turned it and pushed the door open. "Mom?" She asked entering the room. To her surprise and fear she found no one. She began to panic now. "Mom! Mom! Where are you?" Suddenly a little red book caught her eye.

It sat on the edge of the desk. Picking it up and flipping through the pages Lexa was rather confused. She held it to her chest when she discovered it was in perfect condition again. Rather abruptly, the door slammed shut making Lexa jump. Starring at it she was becoming even more so frightened than she was before. Out of the corner of her eye she swore she saw something scurry away. Turning she saw nothing. "Hello?" She asked. "Mom?" Suddenly the bay window began to shake, the storm that had subsided more than an hour ago started up again. Flashes of light shown through the curtain and Lexa saw more scurrying out of the corner of her eye. She turned to try and see it but nothing was there.

Suddenly the window flew open and a large barn owl burst through. Lexa fell backwards and shielded her face with her arm. The owl flew around the room then landed right in front of her and to her surprise grew, into a man.

The man wore a black outfit, it looked like it came out of the renaissance. Lexa quickly stood up still clutching the book to her chest. "You're the Goblin King." She whispered. "Where is my mother? I want my mother back, please."

"You know where she is. Besides, what's said is said." He told her crossing his arms. Lexa frowned.

"But, I didn't mean it. Please just bring her back." She pleaded.

"Oh, you didn't?" He asked sarcastically. "Lexa, go back to your room, read your stories." He spoke tapping on the book she held in her arms. "Forget about her."

"But I can't." Lexa spoke." She's my mother, I just can't."

"I have a gift for you." He spoke with the flick of his wrist a crystal appeared. "It's a crystal, do you want it Lexa?" He asked. Lexa's seemed interested when she looked away from the crystal and back at the Goblin King he smirked. "Then forget your mother." He spoke.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry, but I want my mother." She spoke.

"Lexa," He spoke turning the crystal into a rat. "Don't defy me." He spoke throwing it at her. Lexa screamed and the rat fell to the floor turning into a goblin. Suddenly, there was a burst of laughter around the room. Lexa turned and saw several goblins laughing. Turning back around towards the Goblin King she furrowed her brows.

"Where is my mother?" She demanded. The Goblin King sighed and turned toward the open window.

"There, in my castle, beyond the Goblin City." He spoke.

"It doesn't look that far." She spoke. They were no longer in her father's office.

He laughed. "It is much further than you think. And time is short Lexa." He spoke. "You have thirteen hours, before your mother becomes one of us, forever." He spoke fading away. Lexa looked around, but he was nowhere to be found.

Sighing Lexa began walking down the small hill she was on. She reached a small pond that was filled with dirty smelly water. Walking past it she went toward the outer wall of the Labyrinth, the walls looked old and were falling apart. There were dead ivy plants all along the wall. Walking the length of the wall she looked for a door, or some way to get in. After a while she began to get irritated. "Where is the door?!" She yelled scaring a few birds that sat in a dead tree. Lexa crossed her arms and looked behind her, seeing a large door she took a few steps back. She had just walked by and there was no door there.

Utterly confused she walked up to the door and pushed it opened. Walking in she looked saw two paths, each seemed to go on for a very long time. The door abruptly shut behind her and she jumped forward, but instead of running into the wall she found herself on another path.

"What the-" Lexa started. Jumping back and forth between the wall Lexa tried to make sense of it but decided to just continue on the path she discovered.

 **Thank you so much for reading, please feel free to review. :3**


End file.
